Gas turbine engines typically include compressors having multiple rows, or stages, of rotating blades and multiple stages of stators. The rotating blades rotate about an axis while the stators are fixed such that they do not rotate about the axis. A gap can exist between an outer diameter edge of the rotors and an outer diameter edge of the stators. The size of this gap affects the efficiency of the compressor as the smaller the gap is, the less the pressure loss occurs. However, elimination of this gap would be detrimental because the compressor is occasionally subjected to external forces, such as aerodynamic maneuvers, unbalanced loads of the rotors, thermal expansion of the rotors or the stators or the like.